


I Miss You

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo visits his half sister and Nico misses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

Nico tried rubbing the sleep from his blood-shot eyes. He was still feeling draggy. His nightmares kept him up all night with little winks of sleep. He walked to the kitchen to get some coffee; caffeine might probably wake him up, if not just a little, then just enough to get him through the next few hours. Nico lived in a shabby apartment alone. Most nights he had his boyfriend, Leo who practically lived here, with him but he had gone over to visit his half-sister, Nyssa and would be coming back later today. Nico barely had any nightmares when Leo was with him but unfortunately he wasn’t there so Nico had to cope.

Nico needed Leo, needed him at this very moment. He was desperately in need for Leo’s wide, cheerful smile. The smile that could get him though anything. Even those stupid nightmares he gets every goddamn night he spends alone. Nico just did not think he could get through the next few hours without Leo. He didn’t even have anything to do. It was his day off, so no working at the Starbucks a few blocks away. Sighing, Nico headed to the bathroom for a cold shower. Maybe that would wake him up. He grabbed a towel, stripped and entered the bathroom. The cold water hit his pale body and did help wake him up a little, he had to admit. He watched the water sliding down his bare white legs and spiralling down into the drain hole. After god knows how long Nico turned off the shower and got changed into his classic black shirt, jeans and his favourite aviator jacket. Nico was poking through the pockets of his aviator jacket when he found a little strip of rolled up paper. He unrolled it and saw the familiar scrawly handwriting he would’ve noticed from anywhere.

_I love you and I’ll miss you, Ghost Boy. See ya on Saturday – Bad Boy Supreme, Leo Valdez ;)_

How did he miss this? Leo must have put it in his pocket before he left. God, did Nico just love that boy. He quickly fished around the pockets for his phone.  He found it, thank god it wasn’t dead.  He had three new text messages, all from yours truly.

_I miss you, Nico. Call me when you’re awake._

_Wait don’t call me I’m driving._

And the most recent one, sent just 20 minutes ago,

_3 more hours or so till I’m home. Can’t wait to see you, Ghost Boy. Check your pockets on your jacket by the way_ _._

Nico smiled one of his rare smiles. He was pretty damn sure the only person who could make him smile was Leo. Just as Nico was about to reply, he phone vibrated causing Nico to nearly drop his phone. Leo was calling him. Nico answered the phone without hesitation.

“Hey Nico!” Leo greeted, enthusiastically.

“Leo!” Nico exclaimed to the phone. He could _feel_ Leo’s enthusiasm radiating from his voice. The whole world probably could, especially when Leo said Nico’s name. He said it like it was precious, like it was the most amazing thing in this world. It made Nico feel special for once. “Where are you? You’re not driving aren’t you?”

“Pssh, course not. I’m having breakfast at some gas station. The coffee here is shitty.”

Nico chuckled. “Of course it is, Leo, its _gas station_ coffee for heaven’s sake.”

“I know, I know. What are you doing?”

“I just took a shower. It’s so boring here, and I really don’t know what to do. I miss you.”

“I miss you too, I miss you so much.”

Nico felt like crying. God, he really missed Leo. He needed him. Like right now.

“Did you sleep well the last two nights, Nico?” Leo asked, concerned. “Don’t lie, just tell me.”

Sighing, Nico answered. “No, I… I barely slept. I couldn’t, they just kept coming back.”

“You could have called me, ya know. I would’ve helped.”

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

“I know, but you could have. It would make us both feel better.”

“I guess so, I’m sorry. Look can we not talk about this now, please?” Nico really hated talking about how he couldn’t sleep without Leo. It made him feel needy and pathetic. He knew Leo didn’t mind one bit, but it still made him feel reliant.

“Okay. We won’t. Have you eaten yet?”

“No, I was going to go down to the café and grab a sandwich or something.” That was a lie. Nico wasn’t even planning on eating breakfast today. He just wanted to laze around even though time would pass slower that way.

“Okay, I’m gonna head off now. I should be back in less than three hours.”

“Okay. I love you. Drive safe.”

“I will. Love you too.”

Leo hung up. Nico didn’t know what to do. He was weary, a little hungry and extremely bored. He decided he might as well go and grab breakfast like he told Leo he would. He grabbed his wallet and exited his apartment. He ran down the stairs hoping he wouldn’t bump into anyone. He really didn’t feel like talking right now. The café wasn’t far away, it was just one block away and Nico liked walking.

Nico walked blindly to the shop. He’d been there so many times, he was sure he could go there with his eyes closed. That is, of course, if he didn’t bump into anyone. He remembered the time Leo took him on their first date here. Nico had been so nervous and confused. He’d never been on a date and never really liked anyone else. Before Leo, Nico had a crush on his friend, Percy since he was ten. Percy never found out. He had a girlfriend anyway. Then Leo happened. He was a new guy in high school. Nico had been intrigued by Leo since. He was annoyed by Leo’s sempiternal happiness at first though.

Nico had been so lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t realised he’d reached the café already. He went up to the counter to order his food. His half-sister Hazel was there to take his order. “Nico! How ya doing? What do you want today?”

“I’m okay. What about you? I really just want coffee and a ham sandwich please.”

“That’s good. I’m great. Leo’s still not back?” Hazel replied while getting his food.

“Yeah, he’ll be back in two hours or so though.”

“Ah okay. Here’s your stuff. I’d chat more but I’ve got loads to do. Enjoy your food. You’re getting this for free. Don’t bother arguing.”

“But,” Nico was about to argue but Hazel just walked away. Oh fine, he’ll just go. It was no use arguing with her anyway. He’ll just give her the money the next time he saw her. Nico went to a table at the corner to eat.

* * *

Nico had been lying on the sofa watching The Vampire Diaries for the past hour and a half. He was so goddamn bored. He heard shuffling outside the apartment door. Leo, it was definitely Leo. “Leo?” Nico called out. “Is that you?” “You bet it is!” Leo was _finally_ back. Nico was so happy he ran to the door and opened it. When Leo saw him, he jumped right onto Nico to embrace him. His bags, left outside, Leo hugged his boyfriend for a few minutes. “I missed you so much.” Leo mumbled into Nico’s hair. Leo was taller than Nico. Nico’s face was buried in his shoulder. He missed the smell of Leo. His distinctive smell which Nico just couldn’t explain. Leo’s head was in Nico’s hair. Nico felt safe like this, like nothing could ever hurt him. “I missed you too,” Nico said into his shoulder. “So much.”

Nico looked up at Leo. He missed Leo’s face. His tan skin, crazy, curly brown hair and most of all his eyes. His dark brown eyes that enveloped Nico every time he looked into it. The next thing Nico knew, Leo’s lips were on his. He felt Leo’s tongue sliding across his lips asking for entrance. Nico allowed without hesitation. Leo was pushing Nico onto the couch while kissing him and roaming his hands up and down Nico’s arms.

 They were both on the couch now, Leo on top, hands roaming all over each other and tongues dancing in the mouth. They stayed like that for hours, or maybe it was minutes. Nico didn’t know and he didn’t care. All he cared about was Leo finally being with him again.

Eventually, much to Nico’s disappointment, Leo stopped and sat up on the couch, pulling Nico up with him. “I love you.” Leo said with as much affection as always.

“I love you too.”

“I got you something, by the way.” Leo said.

Nico was surprised. He didn’t know why, Leo always got him stuff. “You didn’t have too.”

“Oh come on, you’re my boyfriend. I have to get you gifts.”

“No, you don’t. I’ll love you just the same anyway.”

“I know, I wanted to. Let me go get it. Wait here.”

“Fine.” Nico grumbled. He sat on the suddenly cold couch and waited. Leo went out to get his bags, it was probably in there. Leo came back holding a small black box with a red ribbon on top. “Here you go. Open it.” He handed it to Nico.

Nico stared at it and opened the cover. He saw a silver chain. He slowly took it out with care and observed it. The pendant was a little bat. He looked at Leo. “I... it’s wonderful. I love it, I love you.”

Leo grinned. It spread across his whole face. Nico couldn’t help but smile too. Leo’s smiles were contagious. “I love you too.” He pecked Nico light on the lips. “I thought about you when I bought it. Your hair is cute. It looks like little tufts of baby bat wings. It’s adorable.” Nico blushed. “Can I put it on for you?” Leo asked. “Of course.” Nico breathed. Leo gently took the chain and placed around Nico’s neck. He clasped and ran his fingers along the chain, down to the pedant and to Nico’s heart. “Thank you.” Nico said.

“You’re welcome, baby. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
